La aprendiz de Bookman
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: "Los aprendices pueden ser como hijos" resonaban en su cabeza. Pero el curar sus heridas, mimarla un poco, y el darle presentes por una fecha largamente olvidada como era su cumpleaños, sólo eran reforzadores positivos. Sólo eran para que ella no se desviara. Sólo eran para reafirmarla en su lugar como Bookman. No la veía con otros ojos. No la quería a un nivel personal.
1. Alice

¡Buenas! Lady escribiendo algo para D. Gray man, que ya le iba tocando jaja. Es una serie de drabbles sobre distintas etapas en la vida de la aprendiz de bookman. Tuve esta idea hace tiempo, viendo imagenes de Fem!Lavi. Ciertamente esta historia podría haber ocurrido de igual forma si hubiera usado a Lavi hombre, pero me gustan los fem. Fue hecho puramente por placer personal jaja. Yo sé que en el fondo Bookman quiere a Lavi. En fin,

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

 ** _Alice_**

No estaba grabando nada, pero por costumbre, escaneo rápidamente la habitación. En una esquina había una niña que tenía un libro entre sus manos, y una libreta sobre la mesa. Parecía concentrada en el escrito frente a ella. No pasaría de los cinco años.

―Ah, ¿Observando a Alice?

Alice. Un nombre genérico. Miró a la bibliotecaria sin decir nada, y luego se giró para continuar mirando a la niña.

―Es una muchachita huérfana. La trajeron hace poco al orfanato, pero siempre viene aquí. Al principio sólo miraba libros con ilustraciones, pero luego me pidió que le enseñara a leer y a escribir, y lo captó todo muy rápido. Es muy inteligente. En fin, aquí está lo que pediste.

Tenía que realizar una transcripción. Era un libro que contaba sobre una guerra que había pasado desapercibida para la mayoría de las personas. Era un libro viejo, próximo a desaparecer. Se sentó y acomodó. Debía leerlo todo cuidadosamente, ya que había cosas que podían ser suprimidas del libro, cosas nimias. Inmerso en su trabajo, no notó como la jovencita se iba acercando cada vez más y más, hasta llegar a su mesa.

― ¿Qué haces? ¿Es un libro interesante? ¿Puedes leérmelo?

― No lo entenderías.

― ¡Prometo que no haré preguntas ni estorbaré!

Ante sus ojos entusiasmados, había terminado cediendo y pasado la tarde leyéndole a la niña lo que transcribía. Era joven, pero parecía entender los conceptos de guerra, sangre, muerte, y no parecía afectada por ello. Supuso que sus padres habían muerto en alguna clase de evento similar. Pero tal como había prometido, no había pronunciado ni una palabra desde que había comenzado a leerle.

― ¡Alice! ¡Ya es tarde, deberías volver!

―Ah…

Sus ojos verdes brillaban con curiosidad, pasando del libro a él. Parecía ansiosa de conocer como seguía la historia.

―¿Estará aquí mañana? ¿Podría leerme otra cosa? ¡No diré ni una palabra!

Habían terminado estableciendo alguna clase de rutina. Había más de un libro que debía transcribir, y ella se sentaba y escuchaba todo. Al finalizar, le preguntaba si habia algo que no había terminado de entender, o si no conocía el significado de alguna palabra. Luego irían juntos hasta que ella llegara al orfanato, y él seguiría hasta su hospedaje. Pero ella comenzó a seguirlo cada vez más, alegando que tenía que pasar por algún lugar, o que debía entregar algún mensaje.

― ¿No vas a volver a tu hogar, niña?

―No soy niña, soy Alice. Y no tengo un hogar.

―Vives en un orfanato.

― "Hogar se usa para designar a un lugar donde un individuo o grupo habita, creando en ellos la sensación de seguridad y calma." Vivo en una casa, no un hogar.

―Podrías conseguir uno quedándote allí. A tus compañeros no parece importarles jugar sin preocuparse por nada. Los he visto.

―Eso es porque saben que no van a adoptarlos. Siempre se llevan a los más pequeños que recién llegan. O a los niños educados y a las niñas bonitas, y los obligan a decir cosas para gustar... Es porque a los adultos les gusta sentirse respetados, ¿No? Pero ellos saben que no son esas cosas. ―siguió― No son inteligentes, y son groseros. No son lo que la gente busca.

― ¿Y tú?

― ¿Yo?

― ¿No eres lo que la gente busca? Eres una niña.

―Hm. Sí. Pero yo no les agrado a los adultos. Pregunto mucho, y no saben responderme. Hay cosas que están en los libros, y, aun así, no las saben. Es decepcionante. ―pausó sus movimientos, para mirarlo. ― En cambio, tú… Es agradable pasar el tiempo contigo. Sabes mucho. Quisiera saber tanto como tú.

Los Bookman no actuaban por impulso. Necesitaba un aprendiz a quien legarle su conocimiento, pues habia perdido al anterior.

 _― ¿Te interesaría unirte al Clan Bookman?_

* * *

¡Buenas otra vez! Estamos en el primer paso de la historia de esta niña cuyo nombre original es desconocido, y el como termina volviéndose una exorcista. No está en la historia que pasó antes de conocer a Bookman, así que pueden imaginar lo que quieran jaja. En fin.

¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Merezco un review?

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!~


	2. Rose

¡Buenas! Segundo capítulo. Esta vez conocemos como Lavi consiguió su inocencia. Tengo que admitir que escribí todo esto cuando tuve una mini etapa donde no tenia un fandom que me convenciera y decidi volver por aca a leer y robar imágenes, y un tiempo despues que me digno a editarlo y corregir es raro jaja. Aún así me gusta~

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 ** _Rose_**

Tras un tiempo, ella se había vuelto una increíble discípula. Podía seguir reglas a la perfección, no tenía problemas para aceptar que las personas eran tinta, y nada más. Había dejado a "Alice" en el pasado sin dudarlo, aún si ambos sabían que ese no era su nombre verdadero.

Cada vez le era más sencillo dejarla actuar por su cuenta, y que no cometiera errores. Para su registro actual, rozando los quince años, "Rose", aparentaba ser útil. La ciudad en la que estaban tenía posibilidades de entrar en guerra. Había conseguido bastante información rodeándose de las monjas de una iglesia, mientras él estaba con el padre a cargo. La gente decía que oían disparos incesables, que pertenecían a armas, pero nunca encontraban casquillos ni nada similar. La iglesia era, aparentemente, un lugar seguro. Le preguntó al padre sobre el tema, pero fue Rose la que pudo decirle lo que ocurría.

―Seguro que no tienes nada, viejo panda. ¿Quieres que te cuente? Verás, según lo que dicen, cada vez que los ataques se dirigen aquí, de algún lado sale una ráfaga de viento, y a veces de fuego, pero lo increíble es que no los lastima a ellos, pero los ruidos de las armas cesan. ¿Qué crees que sea?

Por lo que describían era un fenómeno particular. Era algo digno de grabar, pero no sólo para ellos, para los Bookman. Era importante para toda la iglesia en general. Mientras seguía hablando con ella, escuchó el ruido de las armas a su alrededor.

― ¿Abuelo? ¿Qué es eso?

― ¡Resguárdense!

Si los ataques llegaban al edificio, terminarían aplastados tras un derrumbe. Todos esperaban que ocurriera algo, que pasara la ráfaga de viento o de fuego, pero no ocurrieron. Supuso que había una barrera impidiendo la activación de la inocencia, entonces debían de hacer algo.

La primera tanda de balas impactó contra el edificio, y ella era la única que quedaba en el medio de la sala.

― ¡Rose! ¡Cuidado!

No llegaría a ella a tiempo. Sabía que no había forma de que lo hiciera, pero, aun así, se acercó lo más que pudo. Cuando cayó la primera pared sobre él, se mantuvo a salvo utilizando su vieja arma, Heaven Compass. Pero no había llegado a tiempo como para rodearla a ella.

― ¡Abuelo! ¡¿Abuelo, estás bien?!

 _Ella_ no debería estar bien. No debería poder escucharla. Debería estar enterrada bajo los escombros. Un brillo verde lo cegó momentáneamente, y al recuperarse fue cuando la vio, arrodillada, estirando la mano para tocar aquel trozo de inocencia que se había detenido frente a ella.

― ¡Rose, no la toques!

― ¡Abuelo! Que es... ¿Qué pas- ¡AH!

La ráfaga se activó ante su grito, protegiéndola de las balas de los Akumas. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, y era que ella era compatible con ese trozo de inocencia. El polvillo generado por la caída de las paredes y el veneno Akuma le dificultaba acercársele. Seguía en el piso, admirando aquella cosa, el trozo de inocencia brillando sin una forma definida frente a ella.

― ¡Piensa en algo y actívala, Rose!

―Act- ¿Qué?

― ¡Responde ante ti! ¡Tú eres su ama, tienes el poder de activarla! ¡Piensa en cualquier cosa y utilízala como arma!

A los pocos segundos, la inocencia tomó forma de un martillo, y cayó en sus manos.

― ¡Agrándate!

Tal como le había pedido, el martillo se agrandó. Lo utilizó como un bate, y golpeó a los Akumas, pero aun así quedaban varios. Esperaba que la primera activación exitosa consumiera su energía y se desmayara, pero lo sorprendió. A su alrededor aparecieron un montón de círculos cuyo interior él no comprendía, pero a ella no le resultó un problema. Giró el martillo hacia uno, y entonces gritó:

― ¡Sello de fuego!

El sello quedó estampado en el suelo, debajo de los Akumas. De éste salió una serpiente de fuego, y los engullía. Podía escuchar el ruido que hacían cuando se destruían.

Su inocencia tenía un gran poder, había acabado con todos por su cuenta. Quizás era hora de que registraran la historia desde otro lado, antes de que los exorcistas fueran por ella.

Cerraron el día alojándose en una posada. Muchas de las monjas habían terminado en el mismo lugar, así que, tras hacer un par de llamadas, fue a buscarla. La encontró con las otras monjas, las que no habían sido heridas durante el ataque.

― ¿Cómo supiste que hacer, Rose?

―Estaba pensando en cuánto tiempo costaría reparar el lugar. Entonces pensé en el martillo. Y luego pensé en romper el sello de una carta de otra iglesia que pudiera alojarlos, y pensé en los sellos, y el fuego que habían mencionado. Fue muy extraño. Sé que parece que pensé mucho, pero todo vino muy sencillo a mi cabeza. Creo que en el fondo sabía qué tipo de poder podía usar.

―Rose.

― ¿Sí?

Le acercó una bolsa. Se irían esa misma noche.

―Partiremos pronto. Todo lo que necesitas está en la bolsa.

―Sí.

En la bolsa había varias prendas, pero las más importantes eran unas vendas para el pecho. Desde que había comenzado a crecer y desarrollarse, Bookman la había instruido en el arte del disfraz. Los Bookman no hacían distinciones en cuanto al sexo. Se necesitaba poder registrar la historia, y había hombres y mujeres capaces de hacerlo. Si bien en algunos lugares las mujeres eran respetadas, no era así en la mayoría de los lugares. La Orden Negra era uno de esos lugares, y la necesitaba allí para grabar.

―A partir de ahora eres Lavi.

―…Sí.

* * *

Lavi con los sellos~~ Ciertamente Lavi es mucho más poderoso de lo que sabemos, de lo que nos deja ver. Siempre recuerdo el sello de madera y cómo Lavi no aprovecha el potencial de los sellos, así que intuyo que no quiere involucrarse más de lo necesario con la inocencia. En fin.

¡Hasta el próximo!


	3. Emily (Un poco de Lavi)

¡Buenas! Lady con un tercer capitulo de estos drabbles. Este viene a ser más bien Bookman reflexionando sobre su aprendiz. Es la una de la mañana y estoy editando muchas cosas, no sé que más poner jaja. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

 ** _Emily (Un poco de Lavi)_**

La misión incluía participar en un baile de gala al que debían entrar para poder hablar con alguien de poder. No era una situación extraña, pero sí lo era que la única forma de hacerlo fuera que alguien se hiciera pasar por una joven. No lo hubiera sugerido de no ser que los otros exorcistas terminarían haciendo un desastre.

―Lavi puede hacerlo.

― ¿Eh?

No hubo objeciones. Pronto le entregaron toda la vestimenta, y la guiaron a una habitación para cambiarse. Bookman entró con ella, alegando que "Lavi" probablemente no conocería donde iban todas esas prendas.

―Abuelo, hacer esto no es tirar todo por la b-

―Sin una muchacha tendremos problemas. El brazo de Allen Walker y su cabello traería problemas. Kanda no sabe cómo comportarse. Eres la única opción, Lavi.

Se vistió en silencio. Quitó el parche con cuidado, y dejó que el cabello tapara su ojo por completo.

― Yo... eh... Dejé un poco más suelto mi busto también... ¿Se nota mucho? Cómo... ¿Cómo me veo?

Estaba frente a un espejo, aplicando una suave capa de maquillaje. Parecía insegura del resultado, incluso si no era la primera vez que se vestía de esa manera. Como si algo estuviera molestándola.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Me parezco a Emily, ¿No? ... Lástima que no tenga las uñas bonitas. Y el cabello... Ojalá tuviera…

― ¿Hm?

―... El cabello de Lenalee. Es precioso.

Su cabello había perdido brillo tras tantos cortes. "Emily" había sido la última vez que había llevado el cabello largo, precisamente como una señorita de la alta burguesía. Desde antes de "Rose " ya llevaba el cabello corto por practicidad, ya que le permitía llevar una imagen más andrógina de esa forma.

A veces se preguntaba si había hecho bien en aceptarla. Al permitir que lo siguiera. Por su belleza y edad, probablemente una familia noble la habría adoptado al tiempo y la hubiera criado para ser una muchacha de clase alta. De haber vivido una vida normal, ella tendría un largo cabello brillante, una sonrisa enorme. Se imaginaba que pasaría horas arreglando su cabello y sus uñas, lo suficiente para resultar atractiva y femenina, pero no para ser etiquetada de regalada. Escucharía atentamente a los adultos, y contestaría con elocuencia. Atraería el interés de jóvenes nobles que temerían ofenderla y perder su interés, así que la llenarían de regalos en un intento por cortejarla. Hasta que finalmente se casaría con un buen candidato que llenaría todas sus necesidades, tendrían hijos y un final juntos. Parecía la vida perfecta para una muchacha de su época.

Pero él sabía que ella no sería feliz, que no quería eso. Ella había sido una joven hambrienta de conocimiento desde que la había conocido. Ella preguntaba el porqué de todo. De crecer como una dama de clase, trataría de involucrar a sus candidatos en charlas intelectuales, y perdería el interés cuando no pudieran seguir su ritmo. Tendría una biblioteca privada con escritos que una muchacha como ella no debería tener, devoraría libro tras libro, y al final, terminaría cediendo a una vida aburrida con un matrimonio forzado por las presiones sociales.

Aunque a veces se preguntaba si le gustaría esa vida, tenía su respuesta cuando la veía grabar interesada. Cuando procesaba y procesaba información que recaudaba de los libros y de los registros. Cuando se pasaba días dándole vueltas a un asunto hasta satisfacer su curiosidad. Y ese placer requería de sacrificios.

―No necesitas llevar el cabello largo y las uñas esmaltadas todos los días para ser femenina, Lavi.

La dejó sola, tras poner al lado de ella un pequeño envase con esmalte. La había visto ojeando algunos en su última misión en una ciudad bastante a la moda. Se suponía que sería un presente para cuando terminara unos escritos, pero le daría más uso esa noche que en todo el tiempo que se quedaran registrando. Ya casi llevaban tres años en la Orden, estaba cerca a los diecinueve, y no la había visto arreglarse el cabello y las uñas a gusto más que un par de veces. Solía ponerse esmalte cuando volvía de una misión donde había algo que hubiera querido hacer, pero sabía que no debía intervenir. Jugaba con su cabello cuando estaba aburrida, haciéndose pequeñas trenzas. También cuando estaba nerviosa, o pensativa.

―Panda. Córtame el pelo cuando volvamos.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba triste, o asustada... lo buscaba a él.

* * *

¡Buenas otra vez! Algo para contar. Me costó mucho decidirme que orden poner en el título, jaja. Pero terminé decidiendome por este, porque no es al cien por ciento Emily la que habla, ni tampoco Lavi. Esto fue lo que inició todo jaja. Luego fue dividiendose en más capitulos y cuando me di cuenta ya tenía varios capítulos. Bookman por ahora sólo intenta ser un maestro decente para esta aprendiz, pero ya veremos como termina.

¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Merezco un review?

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!~


	4. Junior (Un poco de Lavi)

¡Buenas! Lady Crystal en otro capitulo para esta historia. Esta vez es sobre Junior, y una misión fallida. Entre nos, bookman ya se está ablandando ante los encantos de su pequeña aprendiz jaja

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 ** _Junior (Un po_** ** _co de Lavi)_**

La había dejado ir sola a la misión, alegando que ya tenía dieciséis y podía encargarse del tema sola, que no había necesidad de que él la acompañara y además no era un asunto importante como para grabarlo.

Había vuelto a los pocos días con una misión fracasada y su primera experiencia real al borde de la muerte. Había tenido suerte de que Kanda anduviera cerca y llegara como refuerzo, o probablemente no lo hubiera contado.

Tras dar su reporte al supervisor, había ido corriendo a las duchas, gritando que no necesitaba ir a la enfermería ni nada.

―Bookman, ¿Lavi en verdad está bien?

―Si el idiota dice que está bien, seguramente lo esté. Con su permiso, iré a descansar.

―Sí, claro. Pero… Por favor, dígale a Lavi que se cuide. No quisiera que nada malo le ocurriera por no tratar sus heridas. Al menos que deje que una enfermera lo revise.

Asintió, aunque no le permitía ir a la enfermería más que por cortes superficiales en sus brazos o piernas, cosas que podían tratarse simplemente arremangando su ropa. De enterarse la verdad podían tener problemas. La iglesia no podría tocarlos, pero la gente desconfiaría de ella y la alejarían. De esa manera, podría perder muchas oportunidades valiosas para grabar.

De todas formas, las heridas no le eran ajenas, había sido lastimada antes. Era de las jóvenes que no temían a las manos rojas y a las rodillas lastimadas. Pero nunca había tenido una experiencia de ese estilo, tan cercana a la muerte, y para colmo, estando sola.

Tras escucharla abrir la ducha y asegurarse que la puerta estuviera trabada, se dirigió a la habitación.

Habían pedido una habitación compartida por simple comodidad. Al poco tiempo de llegados habían cambiado la cerradura, de forma de disminuir las probabilidades de que alguien entrara y la encontrara cambiada.

Ella nunca había sido muy pudorosa, y era una de las mayores razones para el cambio de cerradura. Como llevaba la venda sobre su pecho todo el día, al dormir fuera le causaba moretones, y a veces hasta le cortaba la respiración. Cuando no estaba en misiones dormía sin las vendas, a veces sólo con un sostén o con una remera grande, ya que necesitaba aplicarse loción o talco para evitar la irritación en sus senos, y usaba las mismas remeras grandes cuando salía a desayunar, antes de las misiones.

Entró con su cabello mojado, ya lo suficientemente largo como para rozarle los hombros. Sin pronunciar palabra, tomó una pluma y se sentó en la mesa, dispuesta a comenzar a trabajar en sus escritos.

Bookman notó enseguida que la mano le temblaba.

―Vete a dormir.

― ¿Eh?

―Es tarde.

―No tengo sueño, abuelo.

La miró de pies a cabeza. El ojo visible estaba rojo. Seguramente había llorado en la ducha y se lo había refregado, la idiota.

―Quítate la remera, entonces. Voy a buscar mis cosas. Si tus cortes se infectan vas a ser una molestia.

― ¿Qué cortes, panda? De veras, estoy b…

Ella sabía. Sabía que él podía ver a través de la fachada sin problemas, y rompió en llanto a los pocos segundos.

―De verdad creí… Creí que… ¡Lo siento!

" _Creí que terminaría decepcionándote, abuelo_." La escuchó susurrar mientras él comenzaba a tratar sus heridas.

Hacía tiempo le había preguntado sobre qué ocurriría si moría. Si ella también sólo era tinta que desaparecería. Le había contestado que sería decepcionante que muriera, pero no había dicho por qué. Era porque tenía un potencial increíble. La Orden era lo más difícil que le había hecho enfrentar. Sería casi imposible que no terminara queriendo a alguien allí dentro, pero aun así lo sorprendía con su determinación. No flaqueaba con su creencia de que los humanos eran estúpidos. Que creaban guerras inútiles. Con saber separar lo que grababa de los momentos que podían ser de ella.

Habían tenido sus situaciones peligrosas antes. Pero, de no haber sido por el otro exorcista, ella hubiera muerto. Había estado a su lado desde hacía casi diez años, y definitivamente sería una pena perder a una discípula tan joven y aplicada.

Tras llorar, se había quedado dormida. Suponía que su plan era fingir trabajar hasta que él se durmiera para ocuparse de sus heridas.

Era una estúpida. Con cuidado, comenzó a tratar cada corte. Aparte de las heridas que había ganado por la misión, estaba sincronizando con la inocencia a niveles extraordinarios, y eso le costaba a su cuerpo.

Suavemente tiró del parche hasta quitarlo de su rostro, y le dio una pequeña caricia en el pelo. Podría haberla cargado hasta la cama, pero tras el susto que había pasado, se sentía reconfortante levantarla estampando un libro contra la mesa y sobresaltándola.

― ¡Si vas a babear los libros vete a acostar!

―S- ¡Sí!

* * *

Ahh, adoro cuando un personaje se preocupa de forma agresiva. Dudé mucho sobre poner a Lavi llorando o no, pero digamos que está cansada, creyó que iba a morir muchas veces y morir implica decepcionar a la única persona que confió en ella, y bueno... Terminó pasando jaja. El próximo es el último~

¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Merezco un review?

¡Hasta el próximo!~


	5. Lavi

¡Buenas! Lady subiendo por fin el último capitulo jaja. Acá tenemos a Bookman recordando diferentes momentos con su aprendiz~~ Este es mi favorito jaja. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 ** _Lavi (Un poco de Alice, Rose, Emily y Junior)_**

Estaban en medio de Edo.

El arca desaparecía.

El Conde debía de haberla destruido de una vez por todas.

Miranda no sentía sus tiempos.

Se habían ido.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar por completo, las miradas de todos se posaron nuevamente en el cielo. El arca blanca estaba volviendo.

Alguien controlaba el arca. Tenía que ser uno de los que habían sido transportados allí. Alguien tenía el permiso del decimocuarto.

Fue entonces que la vio y el registro pasó a un segundo plano.

― ¡Hey! ¿Todos están bien?

Puso los pies en tierra firme, con aquella mueca que solía parecerle irritante, y nada masculina.

Miranda lloraba, el general Tiedoll gimoteaba por sus aprendices, y él supo que debía alejarse. Era un momento que no necesitaba grabar en lo más mínimo.

Escuchó sus pisadas detrás, acercándose a él enseguida. No podía ni mirarla.

―Viejo, ¿Qué sucede?

No le hicieron falta más que segundos. La había entrenado para ser increíblemente perceptiva, y ahora funcionaba como un arma en su contra.

― ¿Qué es esto? ¿Puede ser qué…

― ¡Idiota!

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos tras haberle dado un coscorrón.

―…Lo siento.

― Esto es malo para mi corazón…

El corazón que no necesitaba.

-o-

Cuando era niña su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a viajar tan seguido sin descanso. Al final, el sobreesfuerzo le pasaba factura, y debían de parar más de un día en alguna posada. Solía quedarse en la cama, con fiebres que no bajaban hasta haber descansado apropiadamente.

Le había advertido de que no sería fácil. Que debía pensarlo con cuidado.

―Deberías haberme dicho.

―Nos hubiera retrasado. Lo siento.

―Si todo esto es muy duro…

―No. Sigo pensando de igual manera. Registrar, grabar las partes de la historia que se excluyen de los libros. Entender cosas que otros no conocen… Quiero hacerlo. No me he echado atrás.

 _La admiraba, como Alice._ No se arrepentía de sus decisiones, y seguía firme en ellas.

-o-

― ¿Otra más?

―Así es. Tienes qu-

―Sí, sí, lo sé. Actuar bonita, descerebrada y obediente para conseguir su interés y su versión de los hechos. Lo entiendo.

―Muy bien.

― … ¿Siempre es así?

― ¿Hm?

―Guerras. Y más. Y más.

―Muchos de estos eventos no son registrados por nadie, Emily. Para ti pueden parecer inútiles o carentes de sentido, pero nosotr-

―Nosotros no somos quiénes para juzgar, pues debemos ser aquellos que registran con ojos imparciales, sólo somos aquellos que escriben con la tinta. Lo sé, viejo.

 _La instruía, como Emily._

 _-o-_

Mientras viajaban, ella insistió en completar sus reportes, sus registros. No le parecía la mejor idea ya que debía estar agotada por la sincronización, pero no objetó. Era bueno que se tomara sus labores en serio.

― ¡Ay!

― ¿Qué ocurre?

―Me he cortado con el papel.

Tenía quemaduras que aparentaban ser de segundo grado, se le habían formado ampollas. Había utilizado su inocencia con las manos al descubierto, sin ningún tipo de tela que fuera resistente al fuego para protegerla. Antes de que se pusiera alguna crema, le consiguió un tazón que llenó con agua.

―Mételas.

Le mantuvo las manos en agua fría unos minutos y luego la vendó.

―Vas a tener que acostumbrarte, Rose. A partir de ahora vas a ser un soldado.

 _La compadecía, como Rose._ La compatibilidad con la inocencia era algo muy complicado, y seguramente en algún momento tendría que elegir entre un gran poder que respondiera a sus sentimientos, o a mantenerse imparcial en la guerra. No querría estar presente si ese día llegaba.

-o-

Cuando la dejó ir la primera vez y volvió toda magullada, creyó que se rompería toda su confianza. Que vagaría por la Orden asustada.

No se esperaba encontrarla en la biblioteca al próximo día.

― ¿No vas a descansar?

― ¿Hm? ¿Por qué lo haría?

―...

―Ah, ayer. Soy consciente de que esto sólo es una prueba más que debo superar, abuelo.

 _Le enorgullecía, como Junior._ Aunque había llorado, y se había asustado, se había repuesto y miraba al frente nuevamente.

-o-

―Abuelo. Ellos saben.

Ellos. Kanda, Allen, Lenalee. Sabían que ella no era lo que aparentaba.

― ¿Qué piensas hacer?

― ...Sincerarme cuánto pueda. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer si quiero mantenerme a su lado. No quisiera… No voy a perder el lugar como escritora sólo por este error. Sólo quería que lo supieras, ya que probablemente Komui te pregunte sobre el tema.

Bookman creyó que su enfrentamiento con la Noé del sueño la haría tambalearse. Pero había sido precisa con toda la información que había conseguido. No se había dejado llevar por su posición como exorcista, o por el miedo.

 _La respetaba, como Lavi._ No había tenido un desliz con sus sentimientos como él.

 _-o-_

Al final de algunos días, las palabras "Los aprendices pueden ser como hijos" resonaban en su cabeza. Pero el curar sus heridas, mimarla un poco, y el darle presentes por una fecha largamente olvidada como era su cumpleaños, sólo eran reforzadores positivos. Sólo eran para que ella no se desviara. Sólo eran para reafirmarla en su lugar como Bookman. No la veía con otros ojos. No la quería a un nivel personal.

.

.

.

 _―Road me dijo lo interesante que es tu pequeña aprendiz. ¿No quieres que le ocurra nada, ¿Verdad? Mientras tomas una decisión, vamos a ponerla más cómoda. Pobrecita, debe de estar tan lastimada con todas estas vendas apretadas… ¿Quieres que se las saque, Bookman?_

 _Información del decimocuarto o ella. No tenía que pensarlo demasiado._

 _―Abuelo…_

 _Aunque mantuvo su boca cerrada, no pudo evitar mirarla. Parecía afiebrada. Su cabeza colgaba, apenas podía mantener su mano en el sillón, mientras aquel Noé desabrochaba lentamente su saco de exorcista._

 _Parecía que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento._

 _―Abuelo…_

Despertó sobresaltado. No por el sueño o su contenido, sino porque sabía que habría tomado una decisión en el sueño de ser necesario.

Un ronquido desvío su atención.

Allí estaba ella. Aún en la penumbra del cuarto podía observarla moverse en sueños y sonreía levemente cuando la oía roncar.

No podía engañarse. _Alice, Emily, Rose, Junior, Lavi._ Ella había sido capaz de encontrar sola el camino a su viejo corazón.

 _Y él la quería, con todos esos nombres._

Una personalidad más curiosa, más fría, más dulce, más prudente, más simpática. Al final, todas esas eran pequeñas porciones que la formaban a ella, _a su aprendiz_.

 _A la mocosa que quería tanto como si fuera esa hija que nunca había tenido._

* * *

¡Y hemos terminado! Tengo que sincerarme, la escena que me hizo decidir hacer todo esto fue aquella en que Lavi y Bookman son secuestrados por los Noé. Fue entonces que supe que tenía que escribir jaja.

Ahh~ Extraño a Lavi. ¿Cuando volverá al manga?~~ Seguramente no lo veamos por otro año más. Hay que seguir rezando porque siga vivo.

En fin. ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Merezco un review?

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

¡Hasta la próxima!~


End file.
